


History

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  History is written by the victors.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own anything regarding this movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

X X X

“History,” Doc said, “is written by the victors.”

Morgan frowned at him, rubbing a thumb over his moustache. He did that when he was confused or nervous, Doc had noted. “What do you mean by that, Doc? History’s history, ain’t it?”

Doc poured himself another drink from his bottle, not taking his eyes off Morgan while he poured. He counted in his head, knowing a slow count of three would fill it but not overflow it, and set the bottle aside. It was gratifying having the youngest Earp’s attention, but not so much he lost sight of his goal – educating the younger man. “History, Morgan,” Doc saluted him with the glass, “is a subjective thing. Why, in a hundred years, who’s to say exactly what happened in the War Between the States? The truth is distorted by those who write history to suit their desires to appear in the right.”

Morgan considered this. “Hey, Doc, whatcha think they’ll write about us?”

Tipping back his glass, Doc swallowed the liquor. “Why, Morgan, I suppose that will depend on whether we win or not.”

X X X


End file.
